Trials of a Doktor: Stepping Back
by Jack Doktor
Summary: Just developed a Reboot, if you will. This is a dinosaur of a story, to the point where if i tried to even tried to pick it back up, I'd lose interest. instead, I'm nipping this story in the bud to make way for the reboot of the series. Still going to involve things from this and the previous one, but in a different line, if you will. Please enjoy and be patient.
1. prologue

Trials of a Doktor: Stepping Back

**The second in the series of fictions following Jack Doktor.**

Prologue

In a charred area of the world, six ponies stood. They stood in the exact same spots as they did nearly a year ago, during a horrible time. A time when their lives were changed forever, and terrifying images and phrases were burnt into their minds. The six glanced at each other, and they gave a small smile to themselves, then looked at the ground. While the rocky ground beneath them was burnt and blackened, they all remembered the times they had on these grounds. The purple unicorn in the group looked up at the rest, and sighed sadly.

"I never thought we would ever come here again," she said, remembering the past, then shook her head, "but anyways, AJ, what have you been up to?"

The mentioned mare chuckled at the unicorn's attempts to change the subject, "well, if'in you be wonderin' Twi, the past year's been mighty rough. When... all of this happened, we lost ol Granny Smith during the chaos... but, we've begun working at the apple orchard at Apploosa. Other than the usual worry, it's been fine from there. How about you Rainbow?" Applejack said, as she turned to her cyan friend.

"I went back to Cloudsdale, but they never needed me there, so I bounced around to Manehattan and Fillydelphia and such. Nothing big." Rainbow quickly answered, using a false bravado to lure them off. "Enough about me though, how about you Rarity?"

Rarity smiled, "Well, if you must know, I have moved to Canterlot along with my business, I have many wonderful customers!" Rarity noticed a lack of... enthusiasm in the group, especially in a certain pink pony, "Pinkie Pie, darling, how have you been?"

The usually talkative pony was quiet, and looked at the ground when the group looked at her. "I... it's been... I..." The party pony stuttered quietly when she did speak, and was given a hug by Fluttershy, the normally shy pegasus.

"Pinkie, it's okay if you don't want to talk, we'll understand," The yellow pegasus said kindly, while hugging the depressed pony. Suddenly, Pinkie burst into tears, and began to sob on Fluttershy, occasionally choking out small phrases of how hard it's been. Eventually, the pink pony stopped, and regained herself, and Fluttershy gave her a small smile.

"Well, if Pinkie isn't up to speaking, I've been in Canterlot as well, tending to the Castle Gardens' creatures. It's very nice, and I have a little room in the castle as well," Fluttershy told them, grinning wide.

Twilight smiled, "Well, I have been-" she began, but was interrupted by Rainbow.

"Come on Twilight, we know what you've been doing, you returned to studying with the princess and you live in Canterlot again!" Rainbow said, then added, "I'm right aren't I?"

Twilight thought for something to say, but the pegasus was right, and she nodded. Rainbow then stuck her tongue out playfully, and the group laughed, even Pinkie. Before long, the group was smiling and talking about how they've spent the last year, nearly separated from each other. When the hours passed, the group got up, and said their goodbyes to the charred area they were in, and began to take the scenic route to Canterlot. As they left the area, they passed under a sign, pointing to the destroyed area, and it said one thing.

_Welcome to Ponyville!_


	2. Chapter 1

Trials of a Doktor: Stepping Back

**The second in the series of fictions following Jack Doktor.**

Chapter 1: The Return

Silence. Nothing but silence. The area was so silent, not even his heartbeat could be heard. Jack could feel, however, and what he felt was a solid floor beneath him. He felt some muscles on his face, and moved them, opening his eyes.

Brightness. There was nothing, but white ahead of him. Jack turned his head, but still nothing around him. Then, he saw two colors ahead of him, green and purple. The two colors darted to him, and swirled about him as he stood up. Then, as quickly as they appeared, they darted away.

'_Is this what it is like to die?_' Jack thought, and it echoed as the words appeared in front of him. He heard a giggle behind him, and he whirled around. There was the green light in front of him.

"Oh look! He's awake now!" the green light said, in a familiar feminine voice, which caused the purple light to move next to it.

"Ah, yes, he is, but, is he truly ready for zis?" the purple light asked, in a frighteningly recognizable voice, which made the green light turn directly to it.

"I'm sure he is! Jack's as ready as he'll ever be!" the green light said, floating over the unicorn in question.

Jack shook his head, "What... What are you?" as he felt himself focus, he saw two pony-like creatures in the light.

The purple one had mock worry on his face, "Oh no! Starkeherzen, he doesn't remember us! Vat vill ve do!" it asked out as it grabbed the green one, and shook it, "VAT. VILL. VE. DO!"

She sighed and poofed out of his grasp, and reappeared on the other side of the purple one, "Doktor, you're too dramatic sometimes..." she then turned to Jack, "Jack, it's me, Strongheart. We've had to assume this form because of the energy drain it took for us to store you here."

"Oh yes, Jackie," The purple one began, as he flew in front of the unicorn's face, "Ve get to have all sorts of new adventures now! Just me, you, and the prude!" the last comment got him a hoof in the back of the head from Heart.

Jack was speechless, he had so many questions. Where was he? What happened in Ponyville? Are the others safe? Jack went to speak, but was stopped by Doktor.

"Jackie, look, zis may be our only time to get you into ze vorld." Doktor told him, to which Jack nodded, "Ve can answer your questions later, but for now, ve need you to do a single zing for us. Take a breath, a deep breath, okay?" Jack was confused, and went to speak again, but Heart and Doktor held his mouth shut, he had to do what they said. He closed his eyes, and took a single deep breath.

* * *

Smoke. Jack could smell smoke. So much smoke, he began to cough. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a small forest clearing, but he was not alone. He could hear crackling of a small fire, and the soft breathing of another pony. The pony, a mare, had a blue coat, a lighter blue mane, and a unicorn horn. Jack let out a moderately loud yawn, and attempted to stand up, but his leg felt horribly sore, and he fell back down. He made a little thud, and woke up the mare. She looked around drowsily, then saw Jack awake.

"Oh? You're awake! Good!" the mare said, slightly happy he wasn't dead, " Trixie was worried you wouldn't make it."

Jack smiled, "Thank you, miss, but uh... where am I?"

"This is the Whitetail Wood, Trixie was traveling through here before I saw you," Trixie looked down, "Normally, Trixie would have ignored you and kept walking, but you were hurt, and she could not just leave you here..." She then shook her head, "Enough sad words, who are you?"

Jack smiled to her, "My name's Jack, and I'll go out on a limb and say you're Trixie?"

She gasped, "How did you-" she stopped herself and blushed, "Oh right... third-pony, Trixie forgot..." Jack smiled and laughed a bit, and she joined in with small giggles. Jack tried to stand up, but fell again. "Oh! Don't do that, your leg was caught in a Thornvine Bush, when I got you out, it was covered in the nasty things."

Jack sighed, "Well, Trixie, looks like I'm going to be here for a little while," the two laughed, "So, what do you do?"

"You are talking to The Great and Powerful Trixie! I was-**am**," Trixie corrected herself, "a magician. I perform shows and such for other ponies. I was known all throughout Equestria... until **that **town... and **that** unicorn..." Trixie grunted.

"Unicorn?" Jack asked her, curious about his rescuer.

"You probably don't know her... she lives in that cursed town, _Ponyville_," she said distastefully, "If I ever go back there, oooooh, she'll get what she deserves for humiliating me!"

Jack remembered the town, then the machine destroying it, "Trixie... Ponyville's gone. It was destroyed uh... mysteriously," Jack lied, he knew how it happened... kinda.

"Gone? That can't be possible, I mean, how do you wipe out a full town?" Trixie began, but then Jack yawned, "Still tired?" Jack nodded, "Alright, you get more sleep, I'll look for something we can eat when you wake up." Trixie said as she stood up, and looked around, while Jack fell into sleep.

* * *

Jack felt cold. He snapped his eyes open, and it was the middle of the night. The fire next to him had gone out, and there was no sign of Trixie. He looked around for her, but he couldn't find her. He noticed a little note next to a container, and stood up. His leg was better now, so he walked over to it, and it read.

_Dear Jack, I'm sorry our conversation had to be cut down, but I need to get back to traveling. I'll be in Las Pegasus, so if you show up, we could talk some more. There's a canteen of soup for you, enchanted to stay nice and hot. Take care of yourself out there, Love Trixie._

Jack grabbed the canteen, and opened it. He took a drink, and it was nice, delicious, warm, vegetable soup.

'_She sure can cook... I'll have to visit her sometime... but now what do I do..._' Jack thought, and the two lights appeared.

"Oh good, you made it! Ve have a a lot of zings to do, like getting you into towns and-" Doktor stopped, and looked at the canteen, then smelled it, "Ver did you get soup?"

Jack smiled, "When I woke up, there was this unicorn mare, Trixie, she apparently found me before I woke up."

Strongheart turned to Doktor, and slapped him, "I told you to put his body somewhere hidden!"

"Bu-bu-but he VAS hidden!" Doktor stuttered out, "Nopony would have gone near him!"

Jack facehooved, "You put me in a Thornvine Bush..."

"Yeah! Nopony vould have bothered to look in zose!" Doktor yelled out, and Heart slapped him again, "OW! Okay, look, let's just uh... get out of here... zer should be a town north of here, so yeah... go zer," Doktor said, then poofed away, followed by Strongheart.

"Yeah, okay, like I'm supposed to know where north is by myself..." Jack said to nopony in particular. He waited for some response, but none came. He sighed and looked at where the moon was. It was fairly early in the night, but he could see it slowly slide to the west.

"Better get a move on then..." Jack grumbled to himself as he walked north, his leg slightly sore still.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was having audience with the Elements of Harmony. There was a recent threat to the city again, and the Princesses were not going to let the same thing as happened with the changelings.

"Hello, Elements," Celestia began, "I know the past year has been rough... with the destruction of Ponyville, but unfortunately, time continues on. Last week, we had received a threat, and we aren't sure of what to make of it."

The other ponies gasped, and Twilight had a worried look on her face, "Princess, who would attack Canterlot? What did the threat say?"

Celestia looked down at the ground, "We dont know who made the letter, and we barely understand the letter itself," Celestia then poofed up a scroll of metallic paper, with a gear etched on the back of it, "The threat states '_Dear Princesses of Equestria, we are demanding that you surrender the Caterlot Reboot Station. This station holds great importance in what we do, and if you do not comply, we shall take control of it by force. Reply with your decision soon, or we will assume a declination. Place your note inside this letter, and press on the gear with your magic.'_" Celestia sighed after reading it.

Twilight thought for a moment, "Wait, can't you track the sender with a spell?"

"I wish I could Twilight, but I can't," Celestia sighed out, "The material this is made of reflects all but levitational spells."

Rainbow Dash walked up, "I haven't even heard of these 'Reboot Stations,' but if it's referred to the Canterlot one, are there others?"

"A good observation, Rainbow Dash," Celestia said, with a small smile, even in these hard times, they still had some sense, unlike her researchers on this matter, "In fact, the research group trying to decipher this haven't even thought of that. Canterlot's old, but maybe a place like Cloudsdale or Manehattan might have one of these stations more open."

"So, what you're sayin' here, is we need to help find who made this threat?" Applejack asked the Princess.

Celestia smiled, "If your could, please, but I will understand if you can't help, with the _things _that happened last year still upon us." Five of the six ponies nodded, and began to leave, except for Pinkie, "Pinkie Pie? Is there something wrong?" Celestia asked her.

"Why... Why did that all happen... did we do something? Was... did we effect him to do that?" Pinkie asked out, eyes forming tears.

Celestia walked over to her, and comforted her subject, "Pinkie, I'm certain that what happened wasn't connected to you girls. All we know is Discord started it, whether he intended to or not. Here, go get some sleep, and think about the times you had with him. It might make you feel better." Pinkie nodded and stood up, then walked out. Celestia looked on, and when the pink pony left, tears formed in her own eyes.

'_All of that was happening... I could have done more to stop it..._' Celestia thought mournfully over the destruction.

* * *

Jack walked through the forest, and he found it was nicely lit. The trees seemed to give off a slight glow, and the fireflies around them gave more light.

'_Strange, even in the dead of night, I can see perfectly in these woods..._' Jack thought as he continued to slowly walk through, heading north. Looking up, the moon was directly above him.

Jack got annoyed, "Four hours, and still no town... 'Just go north! I'm certain it vill be zer!' man... what a load of bull..." Jack grumbled, his leg was starting to bother him, and he took another sip of his soup. Next time he saw Trixie, he was going to beg her to cook more of this stuff, it's amazing! Before long, he sat down due to his leg, and leaned against a tree.

'_Ugh, so many questions... how long has it been? How are the girls? What's happening in the world?_' Jack cycled through his thoughts, but then one that chilled him to the core, '_What if... they think I had something to do with destroying Ponyville?_' Jack shuddered. '_No, I'm NOT going to think like that... The Princesses were there, they know what happened..._' Jack yawned, and laid down. It wasn't long until he fell asleep, illuminated by the moon and the trees around him.


	3. Chapter 2

Trials of a Doktor: Stepping Back

**The second in the series of fictions following Jack Doktor.**

Chapter 2: Canterlot's day-by-day

The sun slowly rose. A beam of light warmed the snout of a sleeping purple unicorn. She groggily opened her eyes, and looked around. She glanced at the clock, and instantly all of her grogginess left her, as she hopped out of the bed.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no! I'm late!" Twilight yelled as she quickly brushed her mane, then ran out of her room. She made her way through the castle, trying to get to the place she needed to be. Every guard she passed all glanced at her in curiosity, then remembered it _was_ Twilight after all. She made it to the large doors in front of her, and used her magic to open them. Inside, were the two Princesses of Equestria, Celestia and Luna, her brother, Shining Armor, and his wife, Princess Cadence. Among those were a few others of importance, and Twilight blushed as she made her way to the seat in between Shining Armor and Celestia.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Princess, I normally don't sleep in," Twilight said with a deeper blush on her face.

Celestia turned to her, and was about to speak, when Cadence interjected, "Twilight, you need to stop worrying so much," she began to laugh a bit, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind if you slept in a bit for once, might make you a little less... stressed."

Twilight had a look of disbelief on her face, "I can't! I have so much work to do around here! Research, reading new spells, and with what the Princess told us yesterday, how can I rest!"

"Okay Twilight," Celestia said with a smile, which Twilight knew that a silly command would follow, "If that's how you feel, then, as Princess, I order you to take a day off."

"But Princess!" Twilight began, "With this threat being made, I _can't_ take a break now! I mean, what if they attack like, tomorrow!"

Celestia rolled her eyes, and giggled, "Really now Twilight, you're a smart unicorn, do you think they would just attack before they said they would?" Celestia said, then her laugh dropped, "But seriously, Twilight, take the day off, talk to the ambassadors or to Rarity. Just relax for one day please?"

Twilight looked down, "I don't know Princess... I mean... I don't want to just leave my work halfway done... Wait, where are the others?" When she looked up, she saw Celestia doing a begging face, which had Luna, Shining, and Cadence laughing.

"Pleeeeeeease?" Celestia asked her.

"Okay, fine, I will..." Twilight muttered out, defeated, "How do you beg like that..."

Celestia flashed a large smile, "Lots of practice, and trust me, fifteen centuries certainly is good practice time."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Jack was waking up. He yawned, and stretched, and looked around. Nothing major had changed, it was now mid-morning, so he should get a move on. He stood up and walked down the path, until it began to disappear from no use.

'_Oh great... if there was a town here, there would be more use of these paths, but now, it's GONE!_' Jack yelled in his mind, and in response, he heard Doktor laugh. After shuddering, he continued, his leg getting weaker and weaker.

'_Damn, I'm gonna fall out if I cant find a place to get this looked at,_' Jack thought as he sat down, and drank the last of the soup he got from Trixie. Jack continued walking, but then noticed the trees began to have less and less leaves. Soon, the trees were bare from all life and blackened, and the ground was a lot less lush. It was mostly barren, and had a white tint to it.

'_Ugh, what happened here?_' Jack thought, grunting in pain over his leg. For some reason, it was hurting more than it was before, and he shortly fell. Upon hitting the ground, out of exhaustion, he passed out. Around a tree, a pony's head poked out, and saw Jack laying there. They picked him up with a green magic aura, and carried him away.

* * *

Twilight hung her head as she left the castle. She didn't want to take a break today, she wanted to help find out who had threatened Canterlot.

"Well, might as well try and enjoy today..." Twilight said as she made her way to the Castle Gardens. Once there, she saw her friend Fluttershy, who was tending to the animals there.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Twilight said excitedly, causing an 'eep' from the pegasus, "Oh, sorry, what's up?"

"Oh, hello Twilight, well, nothing much. I've just been caring for the little creatures here like usual," Fluttershy responded, "Aren't you usually working on something for the princess?"

Twilight gave a mock laugh, "Well, I'm not today. Thanks to Cadence, I was ordered to take a day off!" Twilight yelled out, "With this threat, I **CAN'T** be taking a day off! I **NEED **to find who is responsible!"

Fluttershy giggled quietly, "Twilight, you're too busy lately. It's good that they gave you a break. You could have overworked yourself," Fluttershy told her, then sighed, "I want to know who threatened Canterlot, but there's not much to do until the princess replies to the note."

"I guess you're right..." Twilight muttered, kicking up some dirt with a hoof, "I just don't want anything bad to happen..." Fluttershy sat down, and thought.

Suddenly, she shot up, "Why don't we find Rarity and have a girls' day? It might help you calm down and relax."

Twilight put her hoof to her chin, then nodded, "That could help, to Rarity's then!" The two then left the Castle Grounds, and headed into the city.

* * *

Strongheart floated back and forth. She was frustrated, annoyed, and generally angered. She found Jack passed out, in the possession of some pony she had never seen before. Doktor however, was laughing to himself as to how they could mess with the passed out one. The two had followed the pony to a strange abandoned town with misshaped buildings made from a hard, carapace-like material. The pony walked into the largest one, which had a certain Castle shape to it. They were currently watching from a window, seeing what this strange pony was doing with Jack.

"Starkeherzen, you are stressing over nozing, just anozer pony vou found Jackie, calm down," Doktor said as he floated lazily past her, glancing in the window.

"Jack could be in trouble, and we can't risk that. Not after what we had to do to get him back," Strongheart replied, and turned to Doktor, "Besides, if I were to calm down, think of all the problems Jack would get in."

Doktor laughed a bit, "But it vould be funny! I vant to see him in a silly situation! It vill make me laugh," Doktor said as he lightly punched Strongheart in the arm.

"Oh, yes, the whole world focuses on your laughter. That's the whole point of life," she responded in an annoyed tone. Without either of them noticing, a certain onlooker had joined the conversation. The pony that had carried Jack into the building was at the now open window, resting her head on a hoof as she quietly laughed at the two. When Strongheart mocked Doktor's favorite hat, his ruined top hat, he looked hurt.

"Vell, I never!" Doktor yelled out, "Vell... Vell for a sprite, you are big, and I mean, BIIIIIG! Ho man, I couldn't zink of anozer pony as chunky as you!"

Strongheart gasped, and smacked him across the face, and tears escaped his eyes, "Now, say you're sorry!" she commanded him.

"I-I'm sorry..." Doktor said as he held a hoof to his cheek and whimpered. This caused the onlooking pony to laugh a little louder than before, and startled the two sprites, who glared at her.

"Oh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" the pony asked as they glared at her.

"Yes, yes you are!" Doktor began, then instantly stopped, "Vait, how can you see us?"

This caused a chuckle to escape the pony, "Oh, almost forgot this was still on." The pony began to glow a slight green, and she changed form. She went from a basic earth pony into an alicorn-like pony. Her wings were bug-like in origin, and her horn was misshaped. Her forelegs also had a series of holes near the ends of them.

Strongheart gasped, "It's you! You were there to tell us how to get Jack alive again!"

The strange pony nodded, "That I am, I'm Chrysalis, queen of the changelings... or used to be..."

"Used to?" Doktor asked, floating around her, "Also, changelings are zose ponies that get energy from affection, right?" he added, trying to remember what he had learned while he was in Jack's mind.

Chrysalis nodded, "They are, and I **used **to be queen of them, until something happened a few months back..." she blushed deeply, "I had found the biggest deposit of pure love, and I went to get power from it. I was going to have my subjects feast after I had a few of them take it back. Unfortunately, all of them showed up and made it a lot worse than it would have been."

"So," Strongheart began, "You're going to hold Jack, and eventually feed off his affections?" She asked, but the queen shook her head 'no', "Okay, but the other changelings, they got greedy, then blamed you for it?"

Chrysalis shrugged, "Pretty much. After it all failed, they stopped following me, and left Nassus."

"Nassus is zis place?" Doktor asked, knocking on the carapace wall of the building for effect.

"Yes it is, now, please, give me some time to concentrate, I can fix Jack's leg. Then, we will have to wait for him to wake up." Chrysalis told them, and they nodded. She closed her eyes, and her horn charged up with a sickly green magic, which then turned into a brighter green color, accompanied by a fresh smell through the room. She touched her horn on Jack's leg, and the scars from the thorns healed over, and the nerves were repaired.

"Well, little sprites, now we wait," Chrysalis said as she sat down and yawned.

Doktor's eyes grew wide, "Oh, oh, oh, oh! I got an idea!" Doktor then zoomed over to the queen, and whispered something into her ear. She then began to laugh like a little schoolfilly.

"That IS a good idea!" Chrysalis blurted, and she high-hoofed Doktor's smaller hoof, this, was going to be priceless.

* * *

Twilight and Fluttershy made it to Rarity's boutique, and they went inside to talk to their friend. When they entered, there was Colgate there, letting Rarity measure her for some outfit.

"Hey Rarity, What's going on?" Twilight asked her friend, who was still measuring.

"Darling, could you give me a second? I need to get these measurements done for Colgate here," Rarity said, still busy with her work.

"Hi Twilight!" Colgate greeted, "What are you doing in Canterlot?"

Twilight smiled, "I'm Princess Celestia's student, remember? I'm here to continue my studies."

"Oh, yeah! I remember now!" Colgate smiled, and moved a bit, which made Rarity grunt in annoyance, "Well, gosh, I would figure that would make you really busy..."

Twilight laughed, "Usually I am busy, but today, Cadence and the princess thought it would be a good idea to make me take a day off today."

"That was nice of her," Colgate said with a smile, "I'd love to have a day off on a work day!" Rarity had finished with her measurements, wrote them down, then smiled to Colgate.

"Well Colgate, your all set! I'll have your dress done within the week," Rarity told her as the dentist began to leave, "Take care darling!"

"So, you're done Rarity?" Twilight asked, not sure if she's free now.

Rarity smiled, "Why yes, any reason the two of you are here?" she then caught herself, "Not like it's a problem, or anything, I just want to know if there's an actual reason."

"Oh, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the spa or something, we can have a girls day like we had before," Fluttershy asked in her usual quiet tone.

"A spa day with two of my closest friends," Rarity smiled, "You two really do know me well." The other two smiled, and they left the Boutique together, and headed to the spa.

When they had reached the spa, they were met by Aloe and Lotus, the pair of spa ponies had evacuated Ponyville before everything had happened there. The trio asked for their usual treatment, and they all got situated in.

"Oh, Rarity," Aloe began, as she was doing some work on getting the rooms set up for them, "I know how much you enjoy watching ponies attempt to become famous, so have you heard about Las Pegasus in a few more weeks?"

Rarity shook her head no, "Why I haven't gotten that bit of gossip yet."

Lotus walked into the room, "There's going to be a concert-like show, where many ponies and others are going to be performing to try and get famous!"

"Really now? I might have to go to this. Maybe I can make outfits for some of them!" Rarity said excitedly, then let out a little squeal, "This is going to be amazing!"

"Rarity? I never figured you much of a concert pony," Twilight said, receiving a smile from her friend.

"Don't be silly darling, I enjoy these things! Lets me see what's new or is going to be in-fashion soon," Rarity explained, "Why don't we get the girls together, and we can make this a little vacation?"

Twilight huffed in annoyance, "I can't do that Rarity, not with this thing going on," She dodged around mentioning the threat, but Rarity understood.

"Maybe there's one of those station things in there?" Fluttershy suggested, she wanted the group to get together again, and be like old times.

Twilight thought for a moment, then nodded, "You might have a point there Fluttershy, if there is one there, I can figure out what it is and does." The three had it settled, they would go there, watch the show, and look for that station in the later weeks. They knew one thing, however, this was going to be really fun.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Generic Flashback Time!

A single mare trotted somewhat happily, she was out of the White-Tail Wood! She sat down, and wiped her brow from sweat.

"Trixie was afraid she was put off schedule, when she's actually a day ahead!" Trixie exclaimed happily, then her face deflated, remembering Jack.

'_Not one of my prouder moments..._' she thought, then shook her head and pulled out a flier from her saddlebag. The flier was promoting the event she was wanting to attend, the Third Annual Mega Fanfest, a production created by a greedy record-dealer who wanted to sell out his band, while netting others. The first time, it was only bands, but when the Princesses got wind of it, they stopped the greedy pony and took control of it. Now, any performer or entertainer could show off at the event. She knew she could revive The Great and Powerful Trixie at it, and she was set on getting to Las Pegasus as soon as possible. Only problem now, however, she had a week to get to an event that was a week away.

'_Agh, don't I know this feeling. Such nostalgia,_' She thought as she considered her predicament. It's a horrible feeling, to be exactly dead-lined, but she needed to do this. She stood up, and continued pulling her cart through the flatlands she was in.

as she was about halfway through the plains, she began to think of what trick she could do to win her old popularity back. Before the Ponyville bust, she was the most recommended magician for shows and parties. It was her talent, it was how she lived, and it was her dream.

'_Oh, but those two __**STUPID **__colts,_' Trixie thought sourly, '_It was their fault, I didn't want to bring in an Ursa Minor into the town! Then, those other ponies, nopony else stood up against it, then after I fail, that other one had to steal the spotlight. Thanks to her, I got ran out of town. They all jumped at that idea, but not to defend! 'Nooo, lets just shun the one that __**tried **__to help us!' seriously, who does that?_' Trixie then sat down, as her memories came back to her. It's been a tough few years. She was able to find a town where she could buy a new cart, with what little bits she had. She was glad she was out of the White-Tail Wood, however. It was a large forest on the outside of the Everfree Forest, which was close enough to Ponyville. By her reasoning, she was about a five day trip outside of the cursed town.

'_But Jack said it was destroyed,_' she thought as she continued hating on the town, '_As much as I hate those ponies there... I hope none of them got hurt._' Sure, Trixie hated those ponies, but she never wanted anypony hurt. She may be a little brash, but she couldn't stand to see anypony hurt. It's why she helped Jack after all. Trixie began to think more about Jack, she had left him alone in the Wood. She didn't want to, but she had to make it to this event. She didn't have many bits left, and she was still paying off her cart. She knew some highwaypony was going to track her down for it, so she would rather have some bits she could give them, just to buy her some more time. She gave out an exhausted sigh, and continued on her journey.

* * *

Jack began to regain consciousness, '_I've been passing out too much recently,_' he thought, as his body began to flair with the nerves restarting. He could feel something soft under him. As he became more aware, he felt something warm reaching across him. It felt like somepony's arm. Jack began to open his eyes, then they jolted open once he noticed what he saw.

He saw a strange mare, with a deformed horn and some bug-like wings. The strange alicorn also had a dull teal mane, green slitted eyes, and a pair of fangs. She was holding him in an embrace, staring into his eyes, and smiling at him.

Jack's jaw hung open, "Uh..." was all he could mutter out.

"You're awake again," the mare told him, "Last night was **soooo **much fun, I haven't been touched like that in years!" she told him, and he wiggled out of her grip.

"H-H-Hey, uh, d-d-did I... I-I mean, did we... what is... where... who..." Jack stuttered out, in a panic, then, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!"

Mentally, Chrysalis was laughing, but she faked sadness, "y-y-you mean, you don't remember? What about your promise you made? Surely you remember that!"

Jack saw this, and it only freaked him out more, "What did I promise?" Crysalis only mumbled, "Speak a bit louder please."

"you promised you would..." she trailed off in mumbles, and Jack got a little closer.

"I couldn't hear you, please speak louder," Jack said as he got a bit closer.

She lifted her head a bit, "You promised you would enjoy the..." and she trailed off again.

Jack got closer still, his face about three inches from hers, "One more time, please?" she asked softly. Before she could answer, Doktor poofed in beside him, and pushed their faces together.

"UND KISS!" Doktor yelled out as he smushed them together, and without him actually noticing, their lips touched and they did kiss for a second, before bouncing back. The instant they glared at Doktor, the sprite pony began to laugh while floating, even rolling over on his back, laughing like crazy. Soon, Crysalis joined in, and Jack could even hear Strongheart, who was watching from a corner in the room, laughing herself. Jack's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and he hid himself while they laughed, which seemed to last for hours.

When they finished laughing, Chrysalis looked over to Jack, and saw him hiding himself.

"Aww, you poor thing," she said as she rested a hoof on him after sitting down next to him, "Jackie, if it makes you feel better, nothing happened last night."

Jack looked up reluctantly, "R-Really?" she nodded, and he sat back up, "Oh man, I was worried there for a second..."

Chrysalis looked at him slightly annoyed, "Worried? What, you wouldn't like to do it with me?" she added a slight 'say-it-and-you-die' attitude.

"no-no-no-no-no, not like that! I mean, I wouldn't mind rutting a... bug... pony... alicorn... with uh, swisscheese legs..." Jack attempted to sound better, but it failed, however, Chrysalis giggled.

"Alright, enough funny business," the queen started, then glared at Doktor, who was laughing still at the silly joke earlier, "That includes you. Now, Jack, you do recognize me, do you not?"

Jack thought for a few minutes, "Your voice sounds familiar... but I don't recognize you from looks, and trust me, I'd recognize you if I saw you before..."

the queen smiled, "Good, because I did speak to you before, you remember your battle with the nightmare?"

Jack smirked, "how couldn't I? It killed me in the end."

"You remember when you first died? The Pinkie Pie, and the Ditzy Doo? With the green eyes?" She asked him.

"Y-Yeah... I believe so..." Jack said, and his only response was a smirk from the queen, "Wait... that was you?" Jack asked in disbelief, and she laughed.

"All me, yep! I'm Queen Chrysalis, queen of the changelings," She said as she struck a gloating pose, but then Doktor piped in.

"No, former queen of ze changelings," Doktor replied with a smug look.

Chrysalis glared at him, "Hush you. Anyway, I must ask you, Jack, what do you know about the world right now?"

"Well," Jack began, "It can't be too terribly long after the destruction of Ponyville, and that theres an event going on in Las Pegasus in about a week," Jack finished, and he had a slight disappointed look on his face.

Chrysalis smirked, "At least you have one thing right, but it's been ten months since Ponyville."

Jack looked down at his hooves, the looked up, "Tell me everything that's happened."

Strongheart floated in front of him, "I cant speak for the rest of the world, but I can talk about how we found you," when Jack nodded, she let out a sigh, "One month after the Nightmare Upbringing, we were falling into the Abyssm, because the explosion killed all three of us."

"Yeah, for some reason, my magic vouldn't vork after you, vell, 'passed out' after our little tussle," Doktor added in, "So ven ve ver caught in the city, ve ver ultimately killed."

"However, Chrysalis found us falling and told us to find Nevermore, the Abyssm Collector. He's a strange creature that brings and stores all wandering souls in the Abyssm."

"I told them to find him, and to tell him a certain changeling has a favor she needs to cash in," Crysalis added, with a smirk.

Doktor then floated over to Jack, and lied down on his mane, "Ven ve found him, ve told him ze phrase, and after a few questions, she vanted us to tell him to return your body und soul to ze living. Ze problem however, were ze many souls floating zoughout ze Abyssm, und zat it vill take a vile to find yours, then your body."

Strongheart spoke up, "He also gave us a mission, to find your body, and to bring it to him, he would take care of the rest."

[text here means in the present day]

(9 months ago, The Abyssm)

""If I am to return this soul to it's world, I will need you to do one thing for me," Nevermore said, his voice heavy yet powerful, "I need you two to find it's vessel and bring it to here, where I can replace it's lost soul."

Doktor looked confused, "How vill ve get to Equestria from here?" Without responding, Nevermore grabbed them in his clawed hand and placed them in a red pit in his body. He then dashed upwards, until a white light could be seen, and burst through it.

"REQUIEM!" Nevermore yelled, and Strongheart and Doktor were launched from his bondage. After finally getting reoriented, they looked around, they were in the Mohoofie Desert.

"So, vat are ve doing?" Doktor asked dumbly, floating in place.

'_I never should have entrusted you fools, you're looking for this... Jack's vessel, now, remember that this time!_' Nevermore's voice rang angrily through their heads.

Doktor gave a cheeky smile to Strongheart, who sighed, "Do you honestly have to get on his nerves?"

Doktor had a look of disbelief on his face, "Vell of course! I mean, vat kind of doktor vould I be if I didn't?" Strongheart facehooved, and before she could retaliate, "Ooooh! Vat's zat!" he yelled and flew off after a bug.

["After I caught up to Doktor," Strongheart said, giving a glare to the sprite in question, "We were in Apploosa, and we had heard around town that they were talking about you, and saying that you did a noble thing. I also noted the ponies from Ponyville who were there. Carrot top and the Apple family to be exact. One thing that worried us, however, when we saw Applejack, and she looked in our direction, she seemed to have noticed us, while the rest of the ponies did not. After that, we took care to not be seen by other ponies."]

(5 months ago, in the Everfree Forest)

Strongheart and Doktor limply flew down a mountain, upon which laid Canterlot. Strongheart sighed, her voice a bit choked, "We're never going to find his body... Doktor, you find anything?"

"Hmm? Vat?" Doktor said, ripped out of his thought, "Oh, uh, no, sorry Starkeherzen."

Heart turned around, and glared at him, "YOU'RE NOT EVEN LOOKING!" she yelled, startling the normally happy sprite, "You don't even care..." She said as she drifted to the ground, and sat, crying.

"Starkeherzen I do care, I vant to find Jack to bring him back." Doktor said as he floated down and patted her on the back.

Heart turned away from him, "No you don't, you just want your powers back. You could care less about him."

Doktor looked down at the grass under him, "Okay, a part of zat is true, I vant my powers." Strongheart turned further, "Look, Starkeherzen, I vant you to be happy, und it's a lot more fun to mess viz Jack. How about zis, if ve can find Jack's body, I'll return to the Abyssm und be out of your hair forever."

She turned around to him, and gave him a short hug, "No, no, you don't have to go 'sniffle' I just... I overreacted..."

"Understandable, here, how about ve get back to ze search?" Doktor said cheerfully, to shich she smiled and nodded, then they flew around some more. "You vant to know vat I'm zinking, zough?"

Heart smiled, "Do I really want to?" she chuckled, "Go ahead, you're going to tell me anyways."

"Maybe... maybe my arrival vasn't a coincidence... I mean, Discord showed up, zen it activated somezing in Jackie's brain. I'm zinking zat zer vas some reason behind me being summoned, if you vill," Doktor said, being very thoughtful and serious for once.

Heart looked at him, "Really then, care to tell me your theory?"

"Vell," Doktor began, "if I vas ze only one vou could use Ze Nightmare, und I just happened to be summoned ven it happened to be released."

"Which means?" Strongheart asked, curious to see what his mind could make up.

Doktor had a look of realization on his face, "Zat means zer is somepony behind all of zis!"

"hahaha, dont be silly. Come on, lets go," Strongheart laughed out, and the two flew on through the forest.

["As far-fetched as Doktor's thoughts may seem, he actually proved to be right. For once." Strongheart continued, "We still had our mission, but this time... I wasn't hopeless, I knew we would find you at some point."]

(3 months ago, Mohoofie Desert)

"Vy are ve here again? Ugh, it's hooooot... Can ve go home?" Doktor complained.

Strongheart sighed, annoyed again, "What home? And no, we can't. This is the one place we never searched for Jack. It's close-ish to Ponyville, so I'm going to guess he's somewhere here."

"Vell, lets look fast, and leave, it's too hot to be messing around in zis place," Doktor said as he floated around, legs limp as he had his back to the ground. He then noticed some movement off to the north, "Hey, vat's zat?"

After he pointed it out, Heart saw it too, it was a young colt at a rock, acting weird, "I don't know, lets check it out." They flew over to him, and landed on his back right before the rock opened and he went into a large hallway in the rocks. The colt went through, and reached a room with monitors and a chair inside. Even with the glow of the ten monitors, it was still dark. The two quietly flew off of the colt and looked around. Doktor flew over to the chair and noticed it was occupied by a Dasch-like creature. Before Doktor could bring this to the attention of his friend, the Dasch spoke.

"Welcome young colt, were you followed?" the Dash spoke, not turning to look at the pony.

"No, I'm much better than that," the colt replied.

"Good, good," the Dasch said, and turned to look at a monitor, "It's always a pleasure to see you young one, but why are you here?"

"Well..." the colt began as he looked down sadly, "I have terrible news about the Gamma Operation, Overwatcher..."

The Dasch's left eye twitched, "Gamma Operation? Wasn't that the Nightmare Upbringing?" At this, Doktor's face was pleasantly surprised, they had talked about this ever since he mentioned it, and here it was, "You remember our bet?"

"Last I had been informed, the operation was going as planned," the Dasch said in a certain tone.

The colt shifted uncomfortably, "Well, Gamma Subject well, died, meaning the half to control the Nightmare died as well. The Operators are researching what needs to be done next."

The Dasch became enraged, and on one of his arms, now in the light of a montor, was a meter flashing red, "Gamma Subject... DIED!" a valve on the arm turned, and pipes on the arm bulged, "How... did he... die?" the Dasch said, getting weaker.

The colt snapped to attention, "Sir! Your levels!" the Dasch grabbed the valve and turned it the other way, causing a puff of steam. The colt sighed in relief, "From the information from the Operators, the cause of death is currently unknown. We also can't find the subject's biosignature either."

As they said this, the monitor Doktor and Strongheart were next to had a small flashing light. The two looked at it, and next to it was listed '_Gamma Subject Signature location_' and it was on a map of Equestria, and it was located in the Froggy Bottom Bog. The two smiled, and they tried looking for an exit, for the way they cam in was closed. Doktor found an air vent, and Strongheart was about to enter it, then went and deleted the light off of the map, then the two flew out.

"Huahahaha! Told you!" Doktor laughed out, circling Strongheart, who fachooved.

"Fine, ten bits to the evil one," she sighed, then smiled, "Now can we get back to what we were doing?"

Doktor stopped flying, "Vich vas?"

Strongheart rolled her eyes, "Ugh, look, come with me," and the two flew off.

(present day)

"Upon reaching the bog, we found your body Jack, no scratches, no burns. We took you back to Nevermore, and after a few minutes of searching, he found your soul and placed it in your body. He then placed your body in Limbo, and completely broke the bondage between the three of us and him," Strongheart finished.

Jack slumped back, "So, that's everything you guys did to try and bring me back?" when Strongheart and Doktor nodded, Jack's eyes teared up a little, "Th-thanks... a lot..."

Doktor floated to him, and held out a hoof, "So real-me, ve cool?" Jack smiled and bumped hooves with Doktor.

Chrysalis smiled, "Well, now that story time is over, why don't you stay here for a little? I'm not exactly welcome in the rest of Equestria, and I'm sure you have some more questions."

"Yeah sure," Jack said, then laughed a bit, "As long as I don't end up waking up in the same bed as you."

* * *

Trixie's excitement grew, there was a town ahead of her! She had made it through the plains, and had made it to the Mohoofie Desert. She galloped through the sand and rock, until she saw the town sign,

Apploosa. Trixie let out a giggling laugh, and happily trotted into the town. She looked around, and noticed nopony was laughing or berating her. She smiled more, the hate was all over! Nopony was going to call her a liar or a hoax anymore! She trotted through, and noticed an apple stand, with many apple-based treats.

'_Well, one Appletart couldn't hurt,_' Trixie thought as she trotted over. At the cart was an orange earth pony mare, with a blonde mane and a strangely familiar hat.

"Well, howdy! What would ya like to buy?" the mare asked, in a more familiar tone.

"Tr-" Trixie began, but stopped herself, '_I don't want to risk it..._' "I mean, I would like an Appletart, if you have any."

"Sure do!" Applejack said, but stopped when she noticed the voice, "Your voice sounds familiar..." She began to think for a few minutes, "Wait... Trixie?" Applejack asked, her voice and face becoming sour.

Trixie then remembered where she saw this pony, back in Ponyville, when she had made her last act as a magician, "You're that... that farm pony from Ponyville, aren't you?" Trixie asked, her voice becoming slightly fearful.

"What are **you** doing around here? Shouldn't you be Manehattan or someplace?" Applejack asked sternly.

Trixie cowered a little, "T-Trixie is sorry for what she did in Ponyville. She is sorry for how she acted."

Applejack glared at her, but not as angrily, "And the bear?"

Trixie let out a scoff, "The bear was **not** Trixie's fault! It was those two foalish colts! If they hadn't brought the bear, none of that would have happened!"

"Wait, you mean you didn't tell them to get it?" Applejack asked, confused.

Trxie gasped, "Why no! Somepony could have been hurt! Trixie would never let anypony be injured! What made you think of such a thing?"

Applejack smiled weakly, "Well, when we questioned them afterwards, they said you told them to get it because you wanted to prove you could do it."

"No... no, Tri-I didn't. They knocked on my cart door and told me that they had woken an ursa for me to defeat, because they wanted to see me do it," Trixie said, then sat down sadly.

Applejack thought about the two colts, and figured she was probably right, then laughed a bit, "Then ya shouldn't have lied," she said lightheartedly.

Trixie huffed, "Trixie knows she shouldn't have, but thats what a showpony does, is builds it up so they gain an audience."

"Well, I'll forgive ya, if you'll not boast so much anymore," Applejack said with a smiled, "Now, where were those tarts." Trixie smiled, and when Applejack handed the treats to her, she hoofed over the last three bits she had. The two talked for a little while, mostly about what Trixie has been doing since the bust. When it became night, the two said their goodbyes, and Trixie went and set up her cart for the night, went inside, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Doktor's magic, never again.

(five days later)

"Spiiike!" Twilight called out for her assistant, but at no reply, searched around more in their "house" in Canterlot Castle, "Spike? Where are you?" She got to the room above the main chamber, and saw Spike reading a scroll, and laughing a bit.

"Wow, that's amazing..." Spike said to himself as he laughed a bit more.

"What's funny?" Twilight asked him, and he flinched.

Spike put the letter away, "Don't scare me like that, Twi... and it's nothing really, just a letter from Rainbow, funny things in Manehattan mostly."

"Ah, well, come on, it's almost time to eat," Twilight said as she walked out of the room, "Oh, by the way, did the others reply to those invites?"

Spike was confused, but remembered, "Oh yeah! They all are going to the mega-fest. Well, except Pinkie, she said she's not going to be able to make it to it all."

Twilight sighed, "Poor Pinkie... she's been like this since Ponyville..."

"I can't blame her. She lost so many friends, and a brother practically." Spike said as he walked next to Twilight through the halls. In the past year, Spike had gone through another growth-spurt, and was now a little taller than Twilight.

"I know," Twilight said, with another sigh, "I really wish we could help her though."

When they had reached the main dining hall, the princesses and the rest were walking in and taking their seats.

"Good afternoon Twilight!" Celestia said happily, as she took her seat at the end of the fairly large table, "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, Princess. Rarity, Fluttershy, and I were talking earlier about the mega-fest in two days," Twilight said smiling.

Celestia cocked an eyebrow, "Those enchanted scrolls worked? I was certain the spell was broken or outdated."

Spike nodded, "Aw yeah! They worked perfectly! The others all said they would go and everything too!"

Luna became confused, "Even the Element of Laughter? She's been so depressed recently, I wouldn't think she would attend something like this."

Spike and Twilight looked down a bit, and Spike spoke up, "Oh... yeah... Pinkie isn't going... she's still upset about Ponyville." Before more could be said, a guard walked through the doors of the room.

"Princess, the guest you had requested has arrived," The guard said sternly.

Celestia smiled, "Thank you Stout Shield, let him in please." The guard nodded, and he led a strange dog-like creature in. The creature was mostly brown, with black accents, and wore a monocle and sported a dark blue suit.

"Hello, Rinde Schnauze, thank you for coming," Celestia welcomed, to which the man nodded.

"Zank you, Prinzessin, you called me for some... letter?" Rinde asked, his voice a thick Germane accent, and sat down in a chair near Twilight ,at the end.

"yes, yes, I had heard from you associates that you could know what a symbol on the note means," Celestia said.

Rinde was about to reply, but Twilight interrupted him, "Uh, Princess, who is he?"

"I'm ze ambassador of Germaney, wenig eine," Rinde told her kindly, "I'm one of ze Daschs, ze ruling species of ze country."

Twilight gasped, "You're a Dasch! Jack... he said a lot of things about them... good and bad..."

Rinde gave a questioning look, "Jack? Vou is zis Jack? How did he know about Daschs?"

"He's a friend who... well... isn't alive... but he studied in Germaney," Twilight mumbled as she hung her head, "He said he had a reputation there, against the Daschs."

Rinde thought for a moment, then his face had a look of surprise, "Jack Doktor? Vy, he seemed to have disappear from ze face of ze world!" Rinde shook his head, stopping himself, "Bah, I'm getting of track again, this isn't about Doktor," he turned to the princesses, "May I see this letter?"

Celestia nodded, and levitated the metallic letter she had received nearly a week ago, "It's a threat, clearly, but who it is, we can't find out. The material blocks all magic, and seems to use some other energy for the transport of it." Rinde stared at the note, taking in the materal, the shine, and the etching on the back.

After a few moments, a pony walked through the doors at the back of the hall, the doors to the kitchen, "Dinner, is served."

Celestia gave a small chuckle, "Rinde, would you like something to eat? We don't have normal Dasch cuisine here, but you wouldn't mind a salad, would you?" Rinde didn't answer, but nodded as he stared at the note.

* * *

Trixie had covered a lot of ground over the week, and was almost to Las Pegasus. She knew this due to the many signs pointing it out. She smiled, when she had stayed in Apploosa, Applejack and her family had been really nice to her, even when they knew who she was. Before she left, however, she asked them not to tell the others of the little group they had in Ponyville. She didn't want them to have a rekindled grudge, or even pity thoughts from hearing of her plight from the farmer. She also kept a lot of her past mostly hidden, including her time spent in the forests, which also meant she didn't mention Jack either. After a few more minutes of walking, she could see the town ahead of her, and galloped to it. She's finally made it to the city, and she is going to be out of her poverty.

* * *

Jack trotted through Nassus, searching for his two friends. Chrysalis told him that if he wanted to make it to the event, they would have to leave soon, due to the distance.

"Doktor! Heart! Where you guys at?" Jack called out, and saw a green line dart from one room to another, then a purple line chasing the green. Jack ran over to the room, and inside saw something he thought he'd never see. Doktor and Strongheart were laughing as Doktor chased her around, some spell at the ready.

"I've got you now!" Doktor laughed, then fired the spell, and it hit it's target dead on, and Heart was now wearing a frilly pink dress.

Strongheart looked at herself, then huffed, "Oh come on, now this is degrading..." Doktor turned around and floated in circles, laughing the entire time. Strongheart smiled evilly as she prepared a spell and hit Doktor while he wasn't looking. His hat turned green with flowers and grass growing from it, and he was in a green plantlike dress himself.

"Va..." Doktor muttered, in pure shock, "ZAT'S CHEATING!" he yelled out, to which Heart giggled and darted off somewhere else, the fake dress flying off of her.

The two continued their game until Jack laughed, and broke their concentration, "Nice to see you're using your powers correctly."

Heart's face grew a deep red, "O-oh uh... well we were just uh..."

"Having a magic fight?" Jack asked with a smirk, to which she sheepishly nodded, "heh, don't worry about it, anyway, Chryst says we gotta leave soon if we're going to get to Las Pegasus in time for the whole concert thing."

Doktor's face lit up, "Actually, I zink I know vat ve can do! Ze library here has maaaany spells! I zink zere is a teleportation spell I can use!"

Jack's face formed doubt, "but, you're not a pony..."

"Ah, but I can still learn!just you vatch und see!" Doktor said with a smirk, then darted off down the halls to the library.

"Wait! But..." Jack began, then sighed in annoyance, "He's like a little foal..." Jack then smirked and looked at Strongheart, "Just like you."

"I am NOT! I just have a... a weakness for fun!" Strongheart tried to cover herself.

Jack laughed, "Sure sure, yeah, totally believe you. Come on, lets get there before he destroys everything."

When they reached the library, there were some books on the floor, and a purple trail all over everything else.

"Welp, he's been here," Jack remarked as they entered, "Hey! Doktor! You find it?"

it was quiet until from a distance Doktor replied, "Almost!" Jack and Heart sighed, they knew Doktor wasn't going to leave until he had found the spell, even if it wasn't here. They began to look around for any teleportation spells themselves.

After a few minutes of searching, Strongheart spoke up, "So, Chrysalis answer your questions?"

Jack nodded, still looking through some of the tomes and books, "yeah, as it turns out, in places like Canterlot and Manehattan, I'm seen as a hero, while in other places, like Apploosa and Fillydelphia I'm seen as the whole reason of Ponyville's destruction," Jack sighed, "Ponies, you know?"

Strongheart nodded, she knew how mean some ponies could be, and in silence, they continued searching for this spell.

* * *

Rinde continued to inspect the letter. They had finished dinner, and were now in the conference chamber. Twilight would have been studying the paper too, but she was more curious about the Dasch holding it. She had never seen a creature like this up close, and she hadn't met anyone other than Jack from Germaney.

"Um, Mr. Schnauze? Could you tell me more about the Daschs?" Twilight asked shyly, worried about his reaction.

"Vy certainly! Before I start, however, I must say I've heard a lot about you. Element of Magic, Student of Prinzessin Celestia, and one of ze most powerful unicorns in Terra! So naturally, you must be very studious," Rinde remarked as he put the note down, "Vat vould you like to know?"

Twilight smiled, "I know you don't have much time, but could you tell me more about Germaney's leadership? And about Dasch in general?"

"Ze regierung is a little... touchy, at ze moment, I'll tell you basic things about us, if zat vill be okay vis you," Rinde said, and receiving a nod, continued, "We Daschs are mostly omnivourous, some go full carnivorous, and less are herbivorous."

"So you eat," Twilight looked nervous, "meat?"

Rinde gave her a comforting smile, "Vell, yes, but ve vould never eat a creature as sentient as ourselves or you ponies. Ve mostly have our cattle und such zat are not sentient as you or me. I am omnivorous yes, but ven I am here for diplomatic reasons, I go viz your nations main culture und cuisine," Rinde noticed Twilight was still nervous, "Ms. Sparkle, I vould never harm another person, pony or ozervise."

Twilight smiled a bit, but was a little bit nervous, "Thank you for telling me this, I'll go and do more research on your species. I'll go so you can continue studying," Twilight said before she darted out of the room. Almost once she did, Princess Celestia entered the camber, and smiled to Rinde.

"Have you figured anything out?" the princess asked him, but he shook his head no.

Rinde sighed, "I've seen zis symbol, zats for sure, but from ver, I can't say."

"Well, should I agree to their terms?" Celestia asked him, "or should I decline to see if they attack?"

Rinde thought carefully, "Vell, from vat I remember, ven zis symbol vould appear, strange zings vould happen. It felt like somezings vould be slower, vile ozers vould be faster zan normal."

Celestia sat and rested her head on a hoof, "Why do all of these things happen when it's stressful enough already?"

Rinde stood, "Vell, I'm sorry I can't help in this situation, I mean, it's your country, and on Germane's behalf, I can't interfere too much. Viz ze uproar over Ze Grand Sire's new laws, we may be facing yet another Civil War."

Celestia looked over to him, "Another war? Can Germaney handle that?"

"Honestly," Rinde said as he shrugged, "I don't know, I hope nothing major happens, but you know how zese zings can go. May I take my leave now? The Sire has ordered me back to Germane soil. Needs me to reconfirm our allies on our borders."

Celestia sighed, "You may take your leave, give the Sire my regards." Rinde nodded and left, to be met by a guard and escorted away. Celestia laid her head on the table, and groaned.

'_Why does this have to be so confusing?_' Celestia asked herself, then levitated the letter over, and looked it over. It was a shiny, copper-like metal, maybe brass. The writing was even and flowed better than any hoofwritten letters she's seen. It had a better flow than the letters Spike would send her back in Ponyville for the friendship reports.

'_Strange... it's like it's fake..._' she noted, and flipped it over, and ran a hoof over the gear on the back, and felt the etching marks. '_So, it is metal. But... who has the machinery to flatten it to paper?_' as she looked it over, Luna walked in and saw her sister focused on the letter again.

"Tia, what did Rinde say about replying to it?" Luna asked, curious about the letter like the older princess.

Celestia sighed, "He doesn't know. He's seen the gear, but doesn't know where. I'm debating on agreeing to them just so I can see who's behind all of this."

Luna nodded, "I agree, it's curious, yes, but it'll be better than risking anypony's life."

Celestia nodded and began to write a reply to the metal note, and when she finished, she placed it inside the note, and pressed on the gear. The gear lit up and the note flashed, it was gone.

* * *

"FOOOOUND IIIIT!" Doktor yelled out, holding the book in front of him and crashing into Jack.

Jack fell back from the impact, and grunted as he got up, "That's good, now, can we please get this done with?"

Doktor smiled brightly, "YEP! I tested it und it vorks! Alvight, stand still you two." The two did as they were told, and Doktor's horn lit up.

"I sure hope this works..." Strongheart stated, nervous and annoyed at the same time. Doktor let out a laugh and the group flashed. They teleported! When they flashed back in, Jack was the above the ground, and his head hit the ground. The impact made a lot of things around them move and make racket.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Strongheart asked him, but Doktor began to laugh.

When Strongheart glared at him, he kept laughing and said, "Look at his eyes!" When Strongheart looked, she began to giggle too. Jack's eyes were rolling constantly as he tried to get his bearings.

(few seconds ago)

Trixie was in a nice clear place in Las Pegasus. The city was larger and flashier than she had expected. When she finally found a place where she was going to set up her cart, she heard all the pots and other things inside clattering around, accompanied by a voice and laughter. She quickly opened the door and saw the most unexpected thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Jack?" Trixie asked, and the other two strange ponies got quiet as Jack shook his head and looked at Trixie, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh... Hi Trixie! Am I intruding? I'll just be leaving see you-" Jack said as he was interrupted by the blue unicorn.

"How did you end up in my cart?" Trixie asked, she was happy to see him again, but also annoyed he made a mess of her home.

Doktor flew infront of her, "Zat vould have been me, I teleported us here, but well, my aim vas off by a tiny vittle bit."

Strongheart sighed, "What are you doing, she can't see you, only those-"

"I can see him," Trixie interrupted, "What are you?"

Jack sighed, "They're some... old friends... it's a long story, and speaking of which, Doktor, no more teleportation for you," Jack then turned to Trixie again, "I'm terribly sorry for messing up your cart and all, I'll clean this up and be leaving," he began to use his magic to clean it up.

"No, you don't have you leave, you can stay here. Now, tell me this story," Trixie said smugly, and Jack sighed in defeat.

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?" Jack asked.

Trixie giggled, "Nope!" Jack quickly cleaned up the mess the teleporting had caused, and began to tell her the entire story. Him going to Germaney, returning to Ponyville, he skipped over the whole losing control of his body and killing part, though. He told her about the destruction of Ponyville, and Doktor and Strongheart told her about what happened to get him where he was when she discovered him. Trixie was quiet the entire time and listened to every word. She felt a newfound connection to Jack. She knew he would be a valuable friend.

**I'd like to make shoutouts to two older friends of mine, Timefather64 and NeOnBrOnY for their reviews, and also a new member of my small circle, TwilightFire**

**Thank You :D**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Silly things, Silly things EVERYWHERE!

For the past few days, Trixie had signed up for the Mega-fest, and much to her surprise, she had gotten the closing act. Jack, however, decided it would be best for him to stay hidden. He didn't want to cause a huge uproar all because somepony saw him, while he was supposedly dead.

Doktor came zooming into the cart, "Jack, look, vatever Heart asks you, I'm not here!" He then flew into the bathroom of the cart and hid.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Strongheart yelled out, busting into the cart, covered in cheese and salsa.

Jack tried to hide his laughter, but it failed, and he was reduced to tears as he laughed at his friend, "I-I-I can't... HAHAHA! Wh-what happened?" Jack asked, trying to speak.

Strongheart had pure anger on her face, "Well you see, I was minding my own business, and Doktor had the great idea to play more of our magic fight. So, I'm talking with Trixie, then he shows up, and just makes a bowl of nachos and hits us with it! I mean, WHO DOES THAT!?"

Jack snickered again, "Well, I'm uh... I haven't seen him all day," Jack told her, and she sighed.

"Whatever, I need to get this cleaned off... Trixie should be here soon, she needed something else from the strip," Strongheart said as she went into the bathroom, and as if on cue, Trixie trotted in, cheese and chips in her mane.

Jack smirked, "Let me guess, crazy party?"

"Oh yeah, totally, you know me, always having fun..." Trixie grumbled as she rolled her eyes, before they could continue, they heard crashing and yelling from the bathroom.

"GET BACK HERE!" Strongheart yelled as Doktor darted out of the room and into the living area, followed by a blushing Heart, who caught him, and pinned him down.

Trixie and Strongheart then glared at Jack, who was about to laugh, "Wh-what?" he played dumb.

"Haven't seen him all day, hmm?" Heart spat at Jack, "First he coats us in party foods, then he's watching me in the shower!" Jack and Doktor began laughing, and the two glared at them.

When Jack was done, he looked at the two mares, and became nervous, "I'm in trouble now, aren't I?"

"Very," the two said, and began to chase Jack around the house-like cart.

* * *

Twilight and her friends were on the princesses' carriage to Las Pegasus, due to the two rulers going to watch the event themselves. Twilight looked out the window, and saw Apploosa and some smaller outposts as the vehicle flew over them. She also could see some of the diamond dogs' contraptions that they use for travel. Due to them not having magic or wings, they developed mechanical carts and carriages that would run on crushed gems and such that they collect in their colonies.

"Hey, Twi?" Rainbow asked, and broke the unicorn's train of thought, "What was the name of that Dasch guy again?"

"Rinde Schnauze, why do you ask?" Twilight asked her, turning to her friends.

"Well, I just wanna know about them, they're not like the diamond dogs we have here," Rainbow explained, to which some of their other friends nodded.

"Ah, well, Dash, while you were in Manehattan, did you look at these new things the Diamond Dogs have made?" Twilight asked, pointing out the window, and the pegasus hovered over to see them.

"Oh, yeah! They're pretty neat, originally they were made to like, move gems around faster, but they made ones for them to ride around in. They apparently can go fast, but they can't keep up with me!" She said, smirking in her usual boasting fashion. The Carriage continued to fly until it finally reached Las Pegasus, and the group stepped out. It wasn't long, however, that the entire group was assaulted with questions about why they were all together.

"Ponies, please," Princess Celestia began, "There isn't any emergency, we're just here for the Mega Fan-Fest."

"The Princesses and the Elements of Harmony all in one place? Of course there's an emergency!" a random pony shouted out, and the others around them nodded.

"Dear ponies, if there was some emergency, wouldn't thou think we would have told you?" Luna asked them, and they all looked down.

'_But there IS an emergency,_' Celestia told her sister telepathically.

'_I know, sister, but we need to calm them down if we want to move in this place,_' Luna responded. All in all, the population of Pegasus was much higher than Canterlot, with having Diamond Dogs and Gryphons among the ponies.

Just then, Princess Celestia felt something touch her neck, and she snapped her head around, but only saw a hazy purple line, '_Strange..._'

The group of ponies, princesses, and a dragon made it to the hotel they were going to stay at. They all were treated to Royal Suites and they staff treated them with the highest respect. They all went off and did their own thing for the next couple of days. Rarity and Applejack had "toured", as they put it, the many casinos. Twilight was in the many Bookstores and Libraries in the normally partying city, mostly interested in the many books on Diamond Dog and Gryphon history. Spike and Rainbow mostly looked around the strip, and went into a few shops on the sides. Fluttershy mostly stayed with the Princesses due to her shyness of being around so many new ponies and other creatures. The princesses themselves, just walked around, but were almost always bombarded with questioning and other ponies. Rainbow and Spike were walking down the strip, and Spike felt something rustle his spines.

"Hey, Dash, you been feeling like something's been watching us?" Spike asked, after looking around for the presence that messed with his spines.

Rainbow looked over to him, and swore she saw a purple line, "You been feeling that too? Let me guess, something touched you right?" Spike nodded, "Yeah, I've been getting like random pokes and such as well..." Rainbow looked down, then the two heard a laugh around them. It was a familiar laugh, but they couldn't quite place it.

* * *

It was the two days before the Mega-Fest, and Doktor flew into the cart laughing, once again, it was just Jack like usual. Strongheart and Trixie had been going around town shopping for just random things recently, so Jack was all alone most of the day.

"Jackie! You von't believe zis! Guess vou's here!" Doktor said in a cheerful tone.

Jack, having been woken up, was very groggy now, "Ugh, who?"

"Dashie and ze ozers!" Doktor said in a triumphant pose, but Jack just stared blankly at him, "You know! Twivight, Applejack, Flutters?" Still blank. "Ze Princesses?"

The realization hit Jack like a ton of bricks, "You're serious!? AWESOME! I can't wait to go and-" Jack stopped as he got to the door, remembering one thing. He couldn't go outside. His face went from a face of joy to pure anger.

"Hehe... maybe I shouldn't have told you... sorry..." Doktor sheepishly said, scratching the back of his head with a hoof, "vell, I can go and keep an eye on zem if you vant."

Jack sighed, "yeah... go do that, I'll just... loaf around here..." as he ended it, he flopped down on the couch.

Doktor looked at him, then glanced around, "you know... I did read a shapeshift spell in Nassus... I could-"

"No," Jack cut him off.

"Buh... but come on! It'll be fun!"

"no more magic from you Doktor... I said never again, and I mean it."

"buh... buh... I'm getting better! Come on, PLEAAAAASE?" Doktor had eyes as wide as dinner plates, and his pupils had grown to accommodate, making the most begging look Jack had ever seen.

"I... uh... I s-said no!" Jack replied, trying to look away from the begging pony.

Doktor flew in front of his face, "pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Fine..." Jack huffed, and Doktor flew around him happily.

"You can trust me! I got zis!" Doktor rubbed his hooves together, then held a powerful pose, before lightly tapping Jack. The result was a bright flash, along with the crackle of electricity. A large puff of smoke, and the room grew silent.

Jack shook his head, and looked at his hoof, then, grabbed his mane to look at it, it was the exact same.

"Hey, what gives! Im still the same!" Jack yelled out, then covered his mouth once he heard his own voice. He dashed over to a mirror, and looked at himself. He was the exact same, except for one thing, he was a mare.

"You know..." Doktor squeezed out, trying not to laugh, "Zis fits you really vell!" He then burst into loud laughter, and Jack blushed.

Jack glared at his reflection, he NEVER blushes.

"Turn me back, RIGHT NOW!" Jack yelled his, or for the time being, her, voice loud and clear.

It was then he heard some concerned voices outside, and a glance out the window confirmed his/her fear, Trixie and Strongheart.

"But you're SO much prettier zis vay!" Doktor laughed, clutching his sides as he rolled in the air. Jack was about to answer, when the door opened. He/she turned her/his head and saw the two mares, jaws on the floor.

"I... uh..." Jack stuttered, at a loss of words. He then glared at Doktor, who was STILL laughing. "Turn me back, right now."

Doktor calmed down, and he faked a yawn, "Eh, I don't know, I'm pretty beat..."

Jack gave a glance to the two mares, and he couldn't believe it, THEY were trying to hide their laughter.

"Ugh!" Jack yelled, sounding more girly by the second, then sighed, "fuck it, I'm gonna shower..."

Once he/she walked inside, the three couldn't hold it any longer, and burst into laughter. The heard another annoyed huff from the new mare, making them laugh more.

When Trixie regained herself, she heard the shower start up, "Jack! Do you even know how to take care of your new parts!?" she yelled through the cart, and the other two stopped laughing, just in time too.

It was silent for a second, "S-SHUT UP! I'M LEARNING, ALRIGHT!" Jack yelled, causing the three two howl in laughter again.

After another five minutes of fun, the three sighed, and Trixie turned to Doktor, "You are going to turn him back, right?" she asked, still giggling.

"Hehe, Ya, I just vanted to mess viz him," Doktor replied, wiping a tear from his eye. After another few minutes, the shower stopped, and they could hear Jack mumbling to him/herself.

"Just want a simple thing, but noooo, cant do that..." Jack grumbled as he/she walked out.

The three chuckled as Jack sat down next to them, head hung low, and Doktor floated over, "Jackie, I can change you back now, I vas just having some fun..."

Jack sighed, "It's fine, really, but still... lets get this over with..." Doktor repeated what he did earlier, and when the smoke cleared, Jack was back to normal.

"Am I myself again?" Jack asked as he looked at himself, then swung his head downwards, to check for certain. Jack did a hoofpump, he was normal again.

"So... uh... how vas my joke?" Doktor asked sheepishly, and Jack smiled.

"Oh I don't know... how does no more altering spells ever?" Jack laughed as he walked into the kitchen, and suddenly a bowl of nachos came flying through the cart, and splattered Jack in the face.

"Doktor! YOU JERK!" Jack yelled, his voice becoming femine for half a second, and the three stared at him. "Uh, I-I mean..." Jack wiped a hoof through the cheese and tasted it, "tastes good uhm... uh..."

Doktor smiled, "Vould you look at zat? I have some alteration left in him!" he then smiled evilly, "Zis vill be fun!"

"oh, would you look at that? I'm covered in dairy products, welp! Another shower for me!" Jack smiled nervously and darted into the bathroom again. The three laughed, and continued with their day, which consisted of laughing more.

**I originally hoped to have this chapter be the show, but with school rapidly approaching, I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Speaking of school, I may upload a bit slower than I have been. I've recently gotten about two chapters a month, but it might go down to one a month. Sorry if this will inconvenience anyone.**

**Anyway, like usual, a shout to a new reviewer, T-B-R! Thank you for the review!  
**

**(I know the whole Jack turning into a chick is weird, but trust me, it'll work for later chapters, it's going to be a running joke. just work with me here peeps)  
**


	7. The dreadful Reboot

As Jack prepared to leave, disguised and all, he was stopped when everypony in town froze in place. Darkness began to enter his vision, and once it covered his entire eyesight, a light appeared in front of him. The orb moved forward, and stopped in front of him.

_Hello Jack. How are you?_

"Uh... good? I think... what happened?"

_Time happened._

"What does that mean?"

_This timeline no longer exists. Something happened a while back. Something terrifying._

"So, what now?"

_Nothing... Nothing now. Just wait here._

"For how long?"

_I dont know._

"Is Trixie and everyone okay?"

_I dont know._

"What's going to happen to me?"

_I'm not sure. But isnt that all part of the adventure?_

"What went wrong? Why is time... broken?"

_I dont know. Something in your past caused a domino effect, and here we are today._

"What can I do?"

_You can do nothing, sit here, and forget what happened._

"What good does that do?"

_If you believe in something hard enough, it comes true correct? What happens if you forget something long enough?_

"History repeats itself, right?"

_That's the theory._

"So, I need to sit here, for possibly forever, then relive a part of my life to fix what went wrong? What if it doesn't work? What if it's the whole Ponyville destruction at the hands of the sprite Doktor?"

_We planned for that. Your sprites will travel with you. Some of your changes will stay, some wont._

"How long must I wait?"

_I dont know._

"What's going to happen to me?"

_You will forget, then remember when the time has come._

"I'm... getting tired all of a sudden..."

_It's starting to take effect._

"What is it? What... what have you done to me?"

_You're going to fall asleep, then forget. Forget everything, and cease to exist. Memories will be stored until further notice, as in, when it's time._

"How... could you?"

_I'm not the one doing this._

"I... dont want to..."

_Dont want to what?_

"Die..."

_You arent dying... just leaving... just keep hope Jack._

-silence-

_I'm sorry..._

Okay so, this is me trying in desperate vain to rekindle this story. I've been out of the fandom for quite a while, so dont kill me, alright?

Anyway, whats going to happen is Jack is going to go to sleep for a little while, and he'll wake up when history has repeated.

It's going to take some serious time and patience...

so in like...

a couple of weeks for the followup.

Bye until then!


End file.
